


Caught Up in the Darkness

by UchidaKarasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forbidden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchidaKarasu/pseuds/UchidaKarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaIta, ItaKaka. "Once you were caught up in the darkness, the darkness of pain and power and lust, you were lost." [UchidaKarasu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the migration from LJ/FFdotNet to AO3 and edited to my 2013 standards by yours truly.

  
**Caught Up In The Darkness  
** _UchidaKarasu_   


* * *

Once one was caught up in the darkness, the darkness of pain and power and lust, they were lost. They'd never be able to resurface to the light again, for succumbing into that avid black void completely and totally was the end of it all to be.

As Kakashi succumbed into Itachi's will, he knew it was true. He'd never be able to give up the power and the pain and the lust. He was lost, and he knew it, and he didn't care. He didn't care about the fact that he was betraying his beloved village, and betraying Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura, and betraying all of his long-dead friends and acquaintances and teachers. He couldn't bring himself to.

Sasuke lived two blocks away from where Kakashi was, with Itachi, his murdering and psychotic older brother. A mere two blocks away where the man whom Sasuke swore revenge against was lifting the shirt off his sensei's back.

Kakashi knew that loving Itachi's fingers upon his skin and loving the feel of his lips on Itachi's sweet flesh and loving the thrill of the lust that was so very forbidden was wrong. But his sense of right and wrong had flown out the window when Itachi's hot, demanding lips first began to devour his own.

Kakashi was gone, betraying everyone he'd known and love for one man, a man that sparked that pain and power and lust into his heart.

And he loved every second of it.

_Owari_


End file.
